westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Stubbs
is a main character in the sci-fi western TV series, Westworld. He is the Head of Security and most often found in the Control Room. Stubbs is played by Luke Hemsworth. Biography Background Stubbs is Westworld's Head of Security, under the Quality Assurance Division. He monitors the park to make sure that the Guests are kept safe. He is also responsible for investigating any park disturbances. Stubbs has also been seen having seniority in the control room, having allowed the Man in Black to continue his killing spree. Screenrant Season One "The Original" Stubbs is waiting with Theresa Cullen when Bernard Lowe arrives, summoned by her, in the Control Room. She tells Stubbs to check on some unscheduled activity in Sub-Level B83, "Cold Storage", and he says he'll take a security detail. Bernard's a little condescending about Stubbs' plans for and armed details and he's a little condescending in return, but there doesn't seem to be any bad feeling between the men. He and Bernard accompany an armed security detail to the sub-level. It's partially flooded. They walk through the level, down the silent escalators and enter the Cold Storage Hall, a large, damp, area full of Hosts, standing quietly in rows. At the back of the hall they find someone in a room, and Bernard stops Ashley when he goes to draw his weapon. He points out that one of the people in the back room is Robert Ford, the Park Director. Ashley hangs back while Bernard goes to speak to him Stubbs turns up with a team to clean up when Walter starts shooting other hosts earlier than in his script. He goes to look after two guest who were caught up in it while Bernard and Elsie Hughes stay outside. When he comes back out, Theresa tells him to recall all remaining updated hosts and examine them individually. Stubbs and a Behaviour Tech examine Dolores Abernathy as part of Theresa's recall. When she's brought back online Dolores panics and Stubbs quickly tells the Tech to turn off the effects of her emotions. He calls her "sweetheart", and he's quite gentle with her. While he's questioning her, Dolores tells him that she's terrified - without showing any emotion. He tells her that there's nothing to be frightened of and asks if her father has ever questioned the nature of his reality. Dolores makes excuses for her father, saying that he was scared, not thinking right. He asks her about the picture, she says that it didn't look like anything to her. Stubbs asks her what it was that her father whispered to her, she says that he told her not to tell anyone. Stubbs reassures her and she reveals that Peter Abernathy whispered "These violent delights have violent ends." in her ear. He asks her if she's ever lied to "us" (the staff at Westworld) she replies no. His last question is would she ever hurt a living thing and she says "No, of course not." The Tech asks him if he thinks Dolores' core code has been affected? He replies no, that Dolores has been repaired so many times that she looks brand new - but in fact she's the oldest host in the park. "Chestnut" "The Stray" "Dissonance Theory" "Contrapasso" "The Adversary" "Trompe L'Oeil" Stubbs is present when a demonstration of the hosts' potential violence towards the guests is given. He tries to restrain Clementine after she kills the other host in the demonstration, but is forced to shoot her when she ignores orders to deactivate and advances on him. "Trace Decay" Stubbs debriefs Charlotte and Ford on what happened to Theresa when her body is discovered. He reveals that she was found with a transmitter, and deduces that she was trying to transmit from a high place when she slipped and fell. He listens while Ford and Charlotte speak about matters pertaining to the park's safety and the hosts' narratives, interrupting only to bring up a point relevant to the discussion. "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Stubbs is alerted to a signal coming from Elsie Hughes' device, which is somewhere in the middle of the park. He finds it suspicious, as she is supposed to be on leave, and goes into the park to investigate. He finds the area emitting the signal, and suddenly hears a noise. A group of Ghost Nation Hosts appear from the trees, and Stubbs tells them to cease all motor functions. They ignore the command and continue advancing on him. He pulls out his gun and gives the command again, and is about to shoot when he is tackled by a Ghost Nation warrior. Season Two "Journey Into Night" Approximately two weeks after the hosts took over, Stubbs is on the beach at the edge of the park helping the Delos security team with their rescue operation. He rescues Bernard from some soldiers, unaware of Bernard's true nature, and takes him to Delos Head of Security Karl Strand. Stubbs tries to defend Bernard when Strand accuses of him of failing as Head of Behavior for the hosts, but is slapped down. Later on he joins the security team in investigating the scene of the massacre, finding the dead body of Robert Ford in the process. While approaching a location where the hosts supposedly are, the team is startled to find the rotting host corpse of a Bengal Tiger from Park 6: Stubbs points out that they have never had hosts stray from their parks before. Continuing on, they discover an entire sea has emerged in the middle of the park, and floating in the water are the corpses of hundreds of hosts. Personality Stubbs is skeptical about the ability of the Delos Incorporated engineers and scientists as he often has to clean up their mess. He is anxious to go into action, in "The Original" he was accused by Bernard of "liking to play dress up more than the guests." Relationships * Elsie Hughes: When they have to track down a stray host, he lightly flirts with her (indicating, that he likes her company) and he shows real concern for Elsie, after the host escapes a pit and seemingly attacks Elsie with a giant rock. * Bernard Lowe: Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Ashley Stubbs format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"Chestnut" **"The Stray" **"Trompe L'Oeil" **"Trace Decay" **"The Well-Tempered Clavier" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" Trivia * Stubbs' service pistol is a Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact. He has stated he carries his pistol with him at all times in the park - even while he sleeps. References de:Ashley Stubbs fr:Ashley Stubbs es:Ashley Stubbs ru:Эшли Стаббс Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff